The Emotional Game
by xOxx
Summary: Lily tries to break the emotional and er... physical rut between herself and James by inventing a 'fun' little game. But will this game bring them closer together or just drive them further apart? Read and find out. Rated M for a reason.


The incandescent glow of the afternoon sun flooded the relatively large room, and caused a very studious Head Girl to squint her eyes against the glare. She gently removed her long hair from the brown elastic situated at the back of her scalp, and allowed her dark red locks to curtain her face, sheltering her from the bright light. A sharp white quill was clasped in her delicate hands, as she scribed a concluding paragraph to the extremely long essay she had been working on. Finally she laid down her quill and rolled on to her back, letting out a yawn and stretching out, causing a few books to stumble from the crimson blankets. As she gazed up at the ceiling she started to realize just how exhausted she truly was. The day had been too hectic to dwell on the lack of sleep she'd had over the previous month (due to the strict study regime she had forced herself into). She thought it a good idea to catch up on at least a couple of hours slumber, considering the N.E.W.T exams were fast approaching.

Before the young woman allowed her eyes to flicker shut, she got up and removed her school robes to reveal the attire she was obligated to wear underneath. She glanced at her appearance in the mirror. The girl's soft, auburn curls gently framed her pretty, though slightly weary looking face. Her eyes were without a doubt her favorite facial feature, with their almond shape, and unique shade of emerald green. They surveyed the rest of her slender form. She noticed her pleated school skirt looked a lot shorter than the last time she had observed herself in the mirror. She had grown at least two inches taller, standing at 5'5 and a half. She decided not to bother to send away for a new one; her Hogwarts career was over in a matter of weeks.

She issued a sigh as she walked slowly back to her bed and collapsed onto it. She shut her eyes, slowly losing consciousness until… _**BANG**_!! The resounding noise of a slamming door reverberated off of the walls of the Head Girl's dorm room, as she abruptly sat up in frustration.

"Don't slam the fucking door Sirius!" the deep, yet harmonic voice of the Head Boy yelled angrily through the slammed door. "Lily's probably studying or sleeping or something! Fuck!"

Head Girl Lily let out a sigh. Suddenly she was wide-awake, knowing just who was in the adjacent room. She realized it had been a long time she'd been on her own, let alone had a proper conversation with the Head Boy James, who also happened to be her boyfriend. They had started dating around seven to eight months prior to that moment, and she was very content in knowing she had finally found a guy who made her happy. But, as much as she loved being with him, she couldn't help but think it had been a long time since they had connected emotionally, or _physically_. Yes they had been erm… very intimate before, but had been deprived of those kinds of moments together in recent times (something she attributed to the stress of the upcoming exams).

Yes, they had definitely grown apart over the previous couple of months because of the constant pressure they were put under in school. And even though Lily was very serious about her studies, she was also very serious about her relationship with James (surprising considering she used to absolutely loathe him). She saw this moment alone with him as an opportunity to reconnect emotionally, and the physical aspect of it would come in time (that didn't concern her as much).

Lily quickly jumped off of her bed and made her way to the door. She hesitated as she reached for the handle. She needed a plan if she wanted to 'emotionally seduce' James. She rolled her eyes as she attempted some very quick thinking. After a few moments an idea clicked in her head. She quickly undid the top button of her white-collar top, in the hopes of enticing James to pay attention. She then gave her hair a quick ruffle (a habitual action her boyfriend performed on a regular basis).

She then turned the doorknob and stepped into the brightly lit common room allocated to the Gryffindor Head Boy and Girl.

James looked up from the pile of homework that was spread out on his desk. Lily crossed her arms over her chest and casually lent against the doorframe. James gave her a lopsided smirk.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hi," Lily replied smiling.

"Sorry if Sirius disturbed you before. I always tell him not to slam the door," James said ruefully.

"Oh, that's okay," Lily said casually. "How was your afternoon with the boys?"

"Oh it was good, we played Quidditch," James shrugged. Lily nodded slowly, cocking an eyebrow.

_Wow, we haven't had a conversation in so long we don't even know how to make one flow anymore,_ Lily thought to herself.

She noticed that James eyes were looking her up and down. Lily couldn't help but grin appreciatively.

"Your skirt is too short," he said seriously.

Lily's face fell. "What?"

"It covers practically nothing, I think you should get a new one."

"Excuse me? Why?"

"You think I want some asshole perverts ogling at my girlfriend's legs?" James asked. "Or labeling you as a slut, or something?"

"You think I look like a slut," Lily said incredulously. "I wear robes over the top anyway. Besides I'm not getting a new skirt, we've almost finished school."

James shrugged turning back to his homework. Lily scowled.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"No… why?"

"I dunno, you're acting kinda strange towards me," Lily replied.

"It's all this homework. I'm just a little stressed at the moment," James said. "Sorry if I take it out on you."

"It's fine," Lily sighed. "But… I was just thinking, maybe… we should take a break."

James' head snapped up in response.

"From homework I mean," Lily added hastily. She smiled at his look of relief.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

Lily slowly walked to the couch and sat down, removing the book and quill from her boyfriend's hands. James grinned suggestively.

"Oh… I see where this is going," he said contentedly, placing his hand on her thigh and leaning his face towards hers.

Lily gently placed her index finger over his mouth to impede him. "No not exactly."

James pulled back in disappointment. "Then what is there to do?"

"I dunno just hang out. Like we used to. Relationships can be about things other then sex, can't they?"

"Yeah I know that. It's just that I thought you wanted… I mean we haven't… not for…"

"Three months," Lily nodded. "But you know what we also haven't done in three months? Talked! And I mean _really_ talked, not just a few snippets of actual conversation."

"Okay…" James said slowly. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I don't want to force you to converse with me if you don't want to. I just thought it might be fun to spend a bit of stress free time together," Lily said innocently.

James sighed and smiled. "Of course I want to talk to you. You're my girlfriend, and I am extremely lucky to have you."

She smiled at his sweetness. Before responding, she paused to observe the handsome features of the young man before her, from his chiseled jaw line to his hazel eyes, even down to his exposed lower arms, which were very taut and muscled and looked as thought they were carved from stone when clenched. She then gazed down at his collar shirt, with its top button undone, allocating her an opportunity to glimpse at his lean, but muscular torso. She was surprised it was taking a fair amount of will power to stop her from shoving him back onto the couch and having her wicked way with him, because she was certainly not one of _those_ girls.

"I decided we should do something different this time," Lily said looking up with difficulty. "Like play a little game."

James cocked an eyebrow at her. "What kind of game?"

"It's called," Lily thought for a moment. "… The emotional game."

"Sounds kind of gay," James smirked.

Lily hit his arm playfully. "Cooperate!"

"Okay, okay," James chuckled. "How do you play?"

"Well… okay, one of us has to name some emotions while the other person has to say what the other one does to make them feel that emotion."

James looked slightly confused. "I don't get it."

Lily sighed. "Okay for example I might say, I dunno, happiness, okay? And then you'll say something like… it makes me happy when… I dunno Lily helps me with my homework or something, get it now?"

"When you help me with homework? That's lame," James smirked. "How come I've never heard of this game?"

"Because I just made it up," Lily smiled.

"You are so talented," James said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Lily smirked.

"And what is the purpose of this game, may I ask?"

"I dunno, to get talking again, to emotionally reconnect. You know I'm not one of those overly emotional, sappy, clingy girlfriend's but I liked how we just used to talk about things that mattered, you know?"

James smiled. "Yeah I miss that too. So this is a way to find out what we really think."

Lily laughed. "Yeah."

"And no bringing up the past alright? You know how I used to ask you out a lot?" James said warningly.

"How could I forget," Lily sniggered. "But yes, no bringing up the past."

"So who's going first?"

"Uh I dunno…" Lily said.

"Well how about I say the emotions and you tell me what I do to make you feel those emotions," James said. "Just so I get the feel of this game."

"Okay then… shoot," Lily urged.

"Alright… happy," James said. "And none of this 'homework help' bullshit either."

Lily giggled. "Uhh well… it makes me happy when you are spontaneous and take me on surprise dates and stuff."

James smiled. "Okay… fear."

Lily smiled. "Umm… I dunno… oh, probably when pretend you're going to push me into the lake every time we pass it."

"Oh c'mon you know I would never actually do it," James said mockingly.

"One day I'm actually going to slip in James," Lily scowled. "And then I'll be forced to kill you."

"Okay, I won't do it anymore," James assured her, sniggering. "Next, umm… sad."

"Hmm… this is tough," Lily said. "Umm… oh got one! It makes me sad when you lie about going to Quidditch practice when you're really sneaking off to Hogsmeade."

"How did you know?"

"I overheard you guys talking about it one day," Lily shrugged. "I don't really care what you do as long as you don't go screwing other girls."

"Oh really? Well, I'll tell you next time." James asked in surprise. "Okay well, nervous."

"When you pull me aside at parties looking frustrated because I'd been talking to a guy you don't like," Lily smirked. "And I think you're going to break up with me."

"Well, I get a little jealous sometimes," James shrugged. "But you know I would never break up with you. I do trust you."

Lily smiled. So far her plan was working. She felt as though they were relating again.

"Anger."

"It makes me angry… when you scare off my guy friends," Lily smirked.

James smiled back. "Sorry, but when some guy is aiming to steal my girl from me, I'm not about to lie down and let him."

Lily rolled her eyes. "They aren't trying to steal me. So, Anymore?"

"Nah, I want you to have a go," James said.

"Okay, but I warn you, I might ask you more than your basic emotions," Lily said.

"Looking forward to it," James said arrogantly.

"Alright then," Lily smiled. "Umm… excitement."

James smiled, knowing what he wanted to refer to. "Probably when I'd come into the common room after Quidditch Practice and you used to push me against the wall and kiss me. That was the most exciting part of Quidditch Practice, waiting to come back from it."

Lily giggled. "You looked good in Quidditch gear, too bad the seasons over," she then cleared her throat as James sniggered. "What about… anxious?"

"When I get drunk at a party, and then we get back here, and you get that look in your eyes like you're going to take advantage of me," James said mockingly.

"Oh really?" Lily smirked. "Well, if it makes you feel that anxious then I'll stop."

"Nah, I don't think you will be able to stop looking at me like that," James joked.

Lily laughed. "Well, aside from that what else makes you anxious?"

"Well, sometimes you get so angry at me, and start yelling at me, I think its going to end with us breaking up, and that makes me very anxious," James said. "I couldn't imagine being without you now that I have you."

Lily smiled at his words. "You're such a sap, but I'm not going anywhere, you know that. Now next emotion… shocked."

"All those times you hit me or push me. You shock me with how much strength you're harnessing in that little body of yours," James smirked.

Lily looked smug. "I keep telling you, I can so take you in a fight."

"Well let's not get too hasty," James snorted.

Lily opened her mouth in mock offence. "Fine then prove it. Let's arm wrestle."

"Hmm… I got a better idea," James said seductively. "How about we tongue wrestle?"

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "I think we're getting a little sidetracked from the game."

"I'm sorry, what?" James asked. Lily realized he'd been staring at her chest.

She started giggling. "Focus!"

"I'm sorry but they're right there in front of me," James smirked, staring unashamedly at Lily curves spilling from her top.

Lily laughed. "Well, do you want me to do my buttons up?"

"Fuck no. Are you crazy?" James sniggered.

"If they're going to distract you then I'm doing my top up," Lily warned.

"Alright, alright I'll pay attention," James said moodily. "But you should've made the rule of not staring at your chest _before_ starting the game. Anyway next emotion."

"Alright then... Irritated?" Lily smirked.

"It irritates me that you're a prick tease," James said, folding his arms. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he looked like a ten-year-old boy who had just been deprived of sweets.

"I'm not a prick tease," Lily murmured.

"Yes you are!" James said. "Or are your boobs just in my face by accident."

"They aren't in your face!" Lily contradicted angrily. "My top button wasn't done up that's all."

"Oh that's all is it?" James asked. "You didn't do it intentionally just so I would listen to you?"

"Right that's it, I'm doing up my shirt. It's obviously _such_ a hard effort for you to keep your eyes from my chest," Lily said sarcastically.

She then reached for her top button, aiming to cover her assets. James however grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward so her face was just inches from his. Lily scowled, struggling to free herself from his clutches. She realized the position she was in was giving James a better view down her top.

"James, I don't think you're taking my game very seriously," Lily said irritably.

"You're right," James scoffed. "I'm not."

"Fine well if you're not going to cooperate with me, I'm going back into my room for a nap," Lily said, wrenching her arms free.

And with that Lily ascended from the couch and made her way to her bedroom door. She, however, barely made it five steps before being tugged backwards.

"You've got to be kidding me?" James said incredulously, retaining his grip on her right wrist.

"What?"

"You actually wanted to play that bullshit game _just_ to find out some petty emotional shit?" James asked angrily.

"What did you think it was for?" Lily asked. "That's why it's called the _emotional_ game."

"I thought you had some kind of hidden agenda, that it would actually lead to something," James said.

"Like what?" Lily asked firing up. "Us talking again?"

"No, more like us _fucking_ again!" James said.

"Because that's all you care about?" Lily said angrily.

"No, but we haven't been close like that for months," James said. "I love being with you, and I know you need all that emotional bullshit and I'm fine with that, because I need that too. But I also have other needs!"

Lily snorted. "What you _need_ is a good kick in the balls! C'mon James if I'm not satisfying your 'needs' then why don't you go find one of those whores you used to hang out with and get your rocks off!"

"No, because I want you!"

"Well lately it certainly doesn't seem that way. We haven't even had a proper conversation for three months. How do you think that makes me feel?" Lily asked.

"Well how about we play the emotional game again and find out," James said sarcastically.

"The only reason I made up the stupid game was for us to getting talking genius! I didn't see you putting in any effort or making any plans!" Lily said angrily. "Oh wait I know exactly what your plan would involve, something to do with sex probably."

"I'm not just some horny guy like you think Lily," James said angrily. "I just want to be close to you."

"We were close just then James. We were talking! We haven't even had a proper conversation for like three months and now you want us to start having sex again?" Lily said crossly. "Look I've got some sleep to catch up on and I don't need this, I'm stressed enough as it is."

Lily then walked into her bedroom and slammed the door with such force that the floor shook.

"Hey Lily, you know what a good stress reliever is? Sex!" James yelled irately, before mimicking Lily and slamming the door to his bedroom behind him also.

* * *

Lily was furious. She was so sure her game would work. She had drifted into an uneasy sleep, which was interrupted by images of James breaking up with her because she wasn't 'satisfying him'. After a scene of James screaming, "I hate you!" clouded her mind, her nap came to a close. She swiftly sat up in her bed, her heart pounding and sweat clinging to her face. She ran her fingers through her currently messy hair. She didn't want to lose James, she really didn't.

Maybe she had been way too harsh on him. She knew he wasn't only in it for sex. He had never pressured her before they started 'doing it' and he was always sweet and very kind to her outside the sexual aspect of their relationship. Maybe she was the problem. It's not like she had made any effort to talk to him up until that day. Maybe James was on to something; maybe that kind of intimacy was essential for them to reinstate the passion and excitement in their relationship. Was she being too selfish?

She looked at the clock and realized it was nine o'clock and stars had cultivated in the night sky. She wasn't going to sabotage her own relationship with James. She was going to take initiative.

* * *

James was pacing up and down in his bedroom. How could he be so stupid? He had single-handedly convinced his own girlfriend that he was a sex hound and thought with his dick rather than his brain. But he was certainly not one of those guys. He cared for Lily so much, but sometimes he couldn't control his erm… urges, while around her. She was funny, sweet, beautiful and intelligent, and he loved conversing with her. The reasons he attributed to his behavior were the facts that a) he hadn't been intimate with his girlfriend for so long and b) the stress of the upcoming exams.

Now he just needed to prove to Evan's he didn't just enjoy the sexual aspect of their relationship and he wanted to do it as soon as possible. He glanced at the clock on his mantelpiece. It read nine o'clock. He hoped she wasn't already asleep.

"Fucking libido," James cursed.

* * *

Both Lily and James exited their bedrooms at the same time, though both with completely different agendas. James instantly gulped upon observing the garment Lily had donned. Her porcelain skin was now draped in a cherry colored and incredibly short satin slip dress, which successfully exposed her willowy, milky white legs. The neckline of the dress reached dangerously low, her full, perky breasts practically escaping through the top. The hemline and neckline were decorated with black lace. The small dress was very form fitting, and hugged Lily's curves in all the right places. Lily gave James a smoldering look. James, in return, tried to remain composed and resolute. Both of them then marched forward to meet in the middle of the head's common room.

It was James who spoke first. "Lily, I am so sorry! I was a jerk to act like that. I should nev-"

His words were intercepted as Lily's finger pressed against James' lips once more.

"Shh… don't talk," Lily whispered seductively. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"But Lily," James stated behind Lily's finger.

Lily giggled. "I've changed my mind James, talking wasn't the problem. We can talk later, right now I want you."

"But Lily I was talking shit. I should never have acted that way and I'm sorry," James murmured. "You're totally right we should just talk. I miss you."

Lily rolled her eyes, before suddenly pushing James down onto the couch with surprising force. James gulped. Lily slowly crawled over him like a lioness, a smirk playing across her face. Her eyes were glaring wickedly down into James' face.

"Didn't I just tell you James?" Lily asked. "I don't want to talk."

"Of course you do Lily. I know you're just doing this for me and I don't want it to be like that," James said pleadingly.

Lily reached down and, ignoring his words, began gently stroking his clothed crotch. James gasped. He was getting aroused against his own will.

"Fuck Lily!" James breathed, before grabbing her wrist.

Lily pouted on disappointment and straddled his stomach. "Do you want me to take advantage of you?" she asked mockingly.

"As appealing as that sounds," James panted. "I just want to talk."

And in one swift motion, he pushed her off of him, so her back was now against the opposite end of the couch. Lily's legs, however, were still wrapped around his waist. She playfully nudged his back with her heels, so his body crashed against hers. Lily let out a moan of pain, _smart move Lily_.

"What do you think you're doing Lily?" James asked angrily, pushing himself up so his limbs formed a cage around his girlfriend. "I could've just fucking shattered one of your ribs."

"I'm fine," Lily stated impatiently, bringing her lips to meet his collarbone. She quickly began trailing hot kisses along the length of his neck up to his chin, nipping and sucking as she went. James, with extreme difficulty pushed himself off of the couch (putting a stop to the kissing), and backed away from Lily.

"James, please?" Lily implored. "I can't stand it any longer. You're right we need to do this."

"No we don't we need to talk, you were right the first time we should be talking," James said. "I've had sex with a lot of girls Lily but none of them were right for me! You're right relationships shouldn't be about sex, they should be about having fun and making each other laugh and talking about the things we care about, which is what I want to do right now."

"No you were right the first time James, talking is what you do with your friends any old time, but we haven't had sex in three months, that is like twelve weeks, which is a very long time," Lily said. Then all of a sudden she rushed forwards, and James dodged her just in time.

"What are you trying to do Lily?" James asked incredulously.

"Uh… fuck you, what are you trying to do?" Lily asked in frustration.

"Talk to you! Like you wanted," James said.

"But I don't want that anymore," Lily said in exasperation.

"But I do!"

"Well you've got what you've wanted, we've been talking for the past five minutes, but I still haven't gotten what I've wanted," Lily said.

"Okay Lily how about a compromise?" James asked breathlessly. "We talk for a bit, you let me explain myself and then we'll have sex, okay?"

Lily bit her lip, considering his words. She then replied, "Alright we'll talk."

"Great," James said looking relieved. He wandered over and sunk onto the couch. Lily followed.

"Now, where were we with the emotional game?" James asked. "I think we were going to- _what the fuck are you doing?!_"

Lily had ignored James' attempts to strike up a conversation and instantly reached for his top buttons. He grabbed her wrists in frustration.

"What?" Lily asked in exasperation.

"I thought you said we were just going to talk," James said.

"I know that, but I just thought since I'm practically half naked that it's only fair you should be as well," Lily said reasonably.

James thought about this for a moment, raising his eyebrows. "Alright Lily, my shirt can come off but no funny business got it?"

"Promise," Lily nodded, shooting her boyfriend the most innocent look she could muster.

"Alright," James replied, and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a sculpted torso. Lily's eyes raked over him like he was a tall glass of water, and she was very, very parched.

"Okay so where were we- Lily you promised!" James exclaimed as Lily's petite hands reached for the zipper of his jeans.

"You took your shirt off! That's like throwing raw meat to a hungry pack of lions," Lily said exasperatedly. "Face it, you want it bad!"

"No Lily," James said firmly, throwing her hands away and departing from the couch. "Look you made a promise that you'd be patient and you broke it. I'm not sure I can even trust you."

Lily scoffed. "What are you a pussy? What a stupid thing to reject me over."

"Excuse me? You're the one who rejected me first with all that bullshit about me only wanting you for sex! How could even say that to me after all this time we've been together?"

"Well I learned the error of my ways and now I want the same thing but you've done a complete 180 and want to talk?" Lily responded with frustration.

"Because you wanted to talk!" James roared back. "What are you bipolar?"

"Oh okay James, how about you go fuck yourself you big hypocrite!" Lily shouted. "Coz I sure as hell don't want to now!"

"Good! Coz the last thing on my mind is fucking a uptight bitch like you!" James retorted.

At these words Lily turned on her heel and prepared for a storm out. But not on James' watch. The Head Boy grasped his raged girlfriend by the wrist and forced her to face him. To his shock she responded with a slap across his face. He let go of her and clutched his abused cheek, anger flaring up inside him.

Lily felt guilty for a split second, but refrained from apologizing as she reasoned with herself that he deserved his punishment. "Consider that a repayment for calling me an uptight bitch."

"Was that supposed to make me think of you as any less of a bitch?" James asked angrily.

"Nope," Lily said, folding her arms in amusement.

"Don't smirk at me as though you're clever."

"Well I am," Lily replied stubbornly, knowing she was enraging James with her lack of compassion.

"I'm going to my bedroom now," Lily smirked, giving James a playful smack on the bum before walking to her room. She could tell James was riled behind her.

As Lily went to close her bedroom door, a hand was quick to stop it. James forcefully pushed the door open and let himself in before slamming it shut again.

"Uh I'm sort of bored of our little argument so I think you should get out," Lily said, unfazed by her boyfriends threatening demeanor. "Maybe we can talk in another three months."

"Shutup Lily."

"Excu-" Lilys indignation was cut short as James forced her onto her back on the mattress. She gasped as James toppled onto her, capturing her lips in a furious kiss. Three months of pent up sexual tension and frustration was being channeled through both their lips. The Head Boy forced his tongue into her mouth, before making his way down his girlfriend's creamy neck and the top of her bosoms.

"James," Lily sighed her lovers name, as his calloused hands pushed her revealing nightgown up her body and over her head. Her chest was now exposed, to James' delight.

James trapped one of her nipples in his mouth, while tweaking the other with his free hand. Lily arched her back beneath him, as she felt his arousal against her still clothed crotch.

"James… please," Lily gasped.

James' mouth left Lily's perky breast as he stared into his girlfriend's gorgeous emerald eyes. "Please what Lily?"

"Please… just do it… just fuck me," Lily begged, wrapping her slender legs around his muscular form. "Take your pants off."

Without hesitation James unzipped his jeans and peeled them (and his underwear) from his legs. He then took in his girlfriends amazing body, running his rough hands down her waistline. She shuddered at his touch. How could he possibly stay angry at something so beautiful?

Lily watched James as he stroked the length of himself longingly. "I've waited three months for this. No more study, and no more talking. I'm not waiting any longer."

And with that, James entered his petite girlfriend, without warning. Lily's closed her eyes tight and bit her lip. It had been a while since they'd done _anything_ and James had barely prepared her for any kind of… uh…. penetration. James stopped for a moment, which was proving difficult because she was so tight, so warm, so wet…

"Are you okay?" James breathed heavily, gently kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes," Lily gasped. "Keep going, I just forgot how big you were, but just go… go!"

James didn't need any more assurance then that. He pumped harder then he could ever remember, and his Head Girl was tighter then he could of remembered. And Lily's sweet, husky voice moaned as she dug her nails as hard as she could into James' back, as if holding on for dear life. She could feel that barely familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach, the one that she had missed so dearly, building up like a volcanic eruption. Lily bit down into her boyfriends shoulder, almost drawing blood. She sighed beautifully as she came for the first time in months.

Her climax brought James to an orgasm soon after, and he collapsed on top of her, panting uncontrollably.

"Let's do that… a lot more often," Lily breathed, as James finally rolled off of her.

James smirked, looking very self satisfied. "I'd almost forgot how amazing we were together doing that."

"Me too," Lily smiled, snuggling into her boyfriends shoulder.

"I guess not talking and stress of exams makes the best foreplay," James smirked.

"Agreed. And it's all because of my amazing talent of inventing games," Lily said proudly.

"You're right if you wouldn't have created such an infuriatingly pointless game we would've still been in a rut," James sniggered.

Lily scowled, but let it slide, because another three months without properly being with the one she loved would surely kill her.

* * *

_So what did you think? Just a random little one shot I decided to write =)_

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_


End file.
